


Are those cat stockings?

by little-jar (VanimaSpot)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cats, Crossdressing, Fem!Q, M/M, bigender!Q, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/little-jar
Summary: James can´t stop looking at his Quartermaster legs.





	

Clearly Bond was in need of help, but could not say so in his current situation. His mission was to infiltrate the gala, get information from the mark and get out. R was the one helping him, because apparently his Quartermaster was in vacations. It was supposed to be a simple one, so he didn´t questioned Q´s absence. Until he tried to sleep with the wife and she drugged his drink, or the drug was in her lipstick, who knows. The only thing he knew was that he was in a cell, with some man watching him outside. In the room there was only the bed and a table in front of it. The room was completely made of rock and the only exit was the door. He waited for a distraction.

-Master Vaugh sent food for the agent.

Hello distraction. A girl with a brown dress entered the room, holding in her hands a tray with the food. The guard closed the door and waited for her to deliver it. From the bed he saw the girl bend and set the tray in the table in front of him. She inclined so her dress went up and he saw a gun attached to her leg, her appealing legs.

-From what I gathered, you like Early Grey a lot. They say that you can survive only with the thing-the girl said, still with her back to him.

Bond focused. He didn´t like tea, not even Early Gray. He said that to the Quartermaster a week ago. Oh! She was here to help him. He got up from the bed and got near her.

-That is not the only thing I like- she jumped when he said that right behind her- I can live of pretty things too.

She turned, her face was serious. Bond has seen the expression somewhere else. He caged the girl between him and the table behind her.

-Hey, get away from her! - said the guard.

-Why? I am alone here; I just want some company-he smirked at the man.

The girl gasped when he got both hands inside her dress, one touching her right leg till he got the gun. She turned red and tried to not see James in the eye. The guard opened the door and when he was in sight, James shot him.

-Well, thankfully the gun had a silencer- she giggled- Now, can you be so kind to retreat your hand.

Bond smiled at her and slid his hand further, making the girl almost topple above the table. She stopped his hand and batted it away.

-007, behave- her voice sounded like a command- We have to move right now or we will die.

-You sound a lot like Q-he commented, trying again to touch those beautiful legs.-Who are you?

-I am your Quartermaster-she slapped his hands away- Now move 007.

-How…?-he started but was interrupted.

The women pushed him away from her and touched her necklace.

-If we don´t move right now they will find us- the voice was now the Quartermaster´s- They will notice that the cameras aren´t working in any second.

Q didn´t wait for the agent to react and got out of the door, walking towards the opposite direction they came before. James went behind Q and tried not to think about those legs. He lost against his mental strength and looked down.

-Are those cat stockings?

-Yes, Bond, they are. Now concentrate.

When they got out of the place, they were behind the house and a car was waiting for them. Q tossed James the keys and they both got in the car, James in the driver seat and Q on the back seats. The young one told him to drive to a hotel, which was far from the mansion they where minutes ago.

-What about the information we needed? - he asked when the car was in the highway.

-Don´t worry, I have it-it sounded like Q was struggling with something back there- While you where distracting everybody I got it.

James peeked and saw her unbuttoning the dress.

-Eyes on the front, agent- she said without looking at him.

Bond smirked and did as said. Every now and then he peeked and saw bits of skin. The last time he saw the mirror he found eyes looking at him and a fully dressed Quartermaster. He was now using a white shirt and black pants, similar to Bond´s.

-So, tell me. Why did they send both of us to do the same mission? And why I was not notified about it.-he asked, returning his eyes to the road.

James felt Q moving behind him and then saw him pass from the back seat to the front in a bit. Apparently the boy was very flexible. Bond bit inside his cheek to keep his mouth shut.

-There is a mole in MI6, which is why Mr. Vaughn knew you were coming to the party. We wanted to kill two birds with a stone, so we sent you on the mission and me as back up- he answered while putting on the belt- Only M, R and I know I am here. Well, and you now.

-Did you find who the mole is?

-Yes- James saw Q pouting- What a waste. She knows how I like my tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiring desing can be found in here: http://meago.deviantart.com/art/Various-female-clothes-6-130940486


End file.
